Written In The Stars
by Valarie
Summary: What happens when Val has a serious heart problem...? T/V and J/C Written bye Val and Josephine Rayne~~Chapter Four updated~~
1. The Way Things Turn Out

Written In The Stars  
  
A/N: Info from "Someone Dies, Someone Lives" by Lurlene McDaniel  
Disclaim: Do you honestly think we own anything besides charaters you don't know and the plot? If so...then there would be a lot more seasons   
out!!  
  
Chapter One: The Way Things Turn Out   
  
Val sat dazed and confused. This couldn't be happening not to her, not now. Tyler, her fiancé, hold tightly to her hand, letting her know he was   
there for her. It had started out as a simple cold that she had gotten only months before. Never did she thought it would turn out like this.   
  
"It's called viral cardiomyopathy. That means that a virus attacked and destroyed you heart, making it enlarged and working hard to deliver   
oxygen." The doctor said sadly.   
  
It was unthinkable, she was a doctor herself and now this guy a med-student probably was acting as if she didn't know what that was. It made   
sense the shortness of breathe, the dizzy spells, the feeling of cold, and the blush lips and finger nails. Those symptoms that had festered for   
months had lead to her being hospitalized. She should had caught what was wrong with her, but she didn't want to see it. She wanted to plan   
her upcoming wedding, not a fatal disease that could force her not to see her own wedding day.   
  
"So, in other words I'm doing to die unless I get a new heart." Val stated.   
  
"Yes."   
*~*  
24 year old Jamie thought about his family, his lawyer wife, Caitie and their two daughters 2 year old Kyle and 4 year old Madison, as he walked   
down the long hospital hall way. This was the most depressing part of his job as Organ Transplant Coordinator for the hospital. He liked telling   
ecipients of the organs about there new presents if you will that would give them life. Jamie didn't like what he was about to do now.  
  
"Paul Sobrinki, age 19. Car accident. Brain dead." He read the case file over to himself as he approached the two parents. How was he going to  
convince two grief stricken people to dismantle their only hope of their son ever surviving and tell them Paul was never going to wake up and   
that he was clinically dead. Jamie usually tried not to think about it to much, those lives gone forever, if made him think of what he would do   
given he was in the same situation as the Sobrinkis.   
  
"I'm Dr. Jamie Waite. I have something I want to discuss with you."  
  
A/N: This story is from Val and Josephine Rayne We hope you like it and plz don't forget to review 


	2. It's You?!

A/N: From Josephine Rayne. LOL I do like "ER" and Paul Sobrinki is taken from "Paul Sobricki" from "ER" episodes "All in the Family", "Be   
Still My Heart." ect. :-) BTW we couldn't spell check this chapter so plz bare with us though this chapter. Hoping to beable to spell check the   
next one. Plz don't forget to R/R  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter Two: It's You?!  
  
Jamie scrambled as he looked at the time. 11:30pm. He should have been home hours ago. But, the Sobrinki case had gone over, it had taken a   
long time for the Sobrinkis to agree to having Paul's organs donated. Frankly, Jamie didn't blame them, it was a terribly difficult decsion.   
  
"Caitie! I'm home!" Jamie called as he opened the front door. He had a wonderful life, a life he had never thought of himself having when he was   
younger.   
  
  
"Jamie, finially." Caitie said as she kissed her husband. "Kyle and Madison are asleep. They waited a long time for you though."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."   
  
"Anyway, listen I got a call from Val earlier, she sounded strange like something was wrong . But, she wouldn't tell me." Caitie said as she   
picked up some stray toys. "Do you think Val and Tyler are having proublems?"  
  
"No, I'm sure their fine. Your just being parnoid."he said kissing her again.   
  
  
"What ever you say. I'm going to finish some work."Caitie the ever working lawyer replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll go check on the girls."  
  
*~*  
  
  
"It'll be fine. " Tyler reassured his fiancee as he took her hand as they sat on their couch. They had lived together for years, and it was only   
now they had finially decided to get married. Val and Tyler just couldn't seem to commit before, not the way that Jamie and Caitie had. The two   
of them had been married for five years, since they were 20 years old. Maybe it was because of Elijah, their 6 month old son , that Val and Tyler   
were now getting married. Living together had been fine for both, but now with a son, Val and Tyler felt it was time  
  
"What if it's not, Tyler?" Val questioned him.   
  
"It will be baby." Tyler told her  
  
Just as Val was about to say somthing else Elijah could be heard crying, "I'll go check on him." Val told Tyler.  
  
  
  
She got up and went to the room where he was at. "Hey baby." Val said as she picked him up, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Here." Tyler said as he came in the room, with a bottle, "You want to feed him or want me to?"  
  
  
"I will."   
  
"Ok" Tyler left the room, knowing she would want to be alone with the baby for awhile.  
  
Val sat down on the rocking chair with the baby in her arms, "I love you." She told him. He smiled at her, like saying 'I love you too' in his own   
language. The baby ate and Val, after burping him, just rocked him to have him fall back asleep  
  
After awhile Tyler decided to go up and check up on her. He hadn't heard any noices so he walked up. When he got to the room he saw Val   
and Elijah fast asleep and he could tell Val had been crying.  
  
He picked the baby up and set him in his crib. He didn't want to wake Val so he picked her up and took her to their room. He layed her down   
and covered her up with the blankets. Just as he was about to leave she woke up, "Where you going?"  
  
  
Tyler turned around, "I was just going to watch TV or something cuz I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Oh." He could tell a bit of dissapointment in her voice.  
  
"I'll stay here with you if you want me to." He told her. He didn't want to see her so depressed.  
  
"O.K."  
  
Tyler walked over to the bed and sat down next to Val. As soon as he was on the bed she rushed over to him and barried her head in his chest   
and started to cry. Tyler hated to see her crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm just so...affraid." She had told him.  
  
heres the new part which is at the end of this  
  
*~*  
  
Val awoke with her chest tightened and her breathing rapid, as she then took a puff of her ever present oxygen tank. She had no strength, even   
lifting her son or reaching to kiss Tyler was work and excustusting. The doctor had sent her home with this tank, medication and bed rest- as if   
she could go anywhere.   
  
: He gave her a beeper so they could call her when a donor came in. Bascically she was sent home to either get a donor or to die. She didn't like   
this side of the coin, the patient part that is, all she wanted to do was be a doctor and have her life back  
  
*~*  
  
Jamie looked at his stake of papers. Now, that all the proper test had been done, Jamie was about to read the recipiant of Paul's heart. He was   
going to call this donor and have him or her as the case maybe. Dr. Valerie Lanier, the words spelled out. No way. Jamie thought to himself , it   
couldn't be Val, his blonde,perfect friend Val.   
  
She would have told Caitie, or at least him. Jamie read further, age 24 , blond hair, blue eyes, slim. One son, Elijah. Yup it was defiently Val. He   
picked up the phone and dialed a number he already new by heart.   
  
But, Caitie stopped him.   
  
"It's your brother, his in serious trouble."  
  
A/N: from Val: I hope you liked it. Plz review. And member we couldn't spell check this chapter. Hope to see YOUR review!!! 


	3. Yellow and Gray

A/N: In case its unclear, Val finding out about her heart in chapter one was 3 months earlier to when Paul   
Sobrinki died. LOL Yes I hate Paul Sobricki too, he killed Lucy and hurt Carter ( my fav character )--Josephine   
Rayne  
  
A/N: Hey sorry it's so short. But we will make up for it in the next chapter. We love cliffhangers, so we wanted   
to leave you with one. Plz don't forget to review on your way out. Well enough with my blabbering..and on to  
the story--Val  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter Three: Yellow and Gray   
  
*~*   
"Lijah and I will be here when you come out of surgery," Tyler replied holding Val's hand. Minutes earlier they   
had rushed Val up to surgery prep. And given her immune suppressant drugs that she would take for the rest of   
her life, in a addition to eating right and staying healthy. A small price it seemed to Tyler.   
  
"It's 4 hours long , go home." Val tried to persuade him. 4 hours where she would be put on a heart-lung   
machine and her heart would be taken out and a new one put in. "Don't worry ok?" she asked. "And call   
everyone and let them." They had decided not to tell their friends or family until the surgery so they would not   
worry. Never did she think it would be Jamie that would call her.   
  
"I will."  
  
"It's time to go." the nurse told them. As Val was wheeled away from hum, Tyler did worry, he prayed, as he   
held their young son, that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her,  
  
*~*  
"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Jamie asked his wife as she shifted the weight of her 5 months pregnant belly   
that carried their unborn twins already to be named Skylark and Seth .  
  
"Peter's in jail."  
  
"Jail? For what?" Jamie laughed. "Jaywalking?"  
  
"Heroin." Catie replied completely serious.  
  
"We have to go to NY. I have to go see what I can do to help him." Jamie stated in complete shock. This was   
he's older brother, Peter "Perfect Peter" he couldn't be arrested for Heroin could he?  
*~*  
A/N: REVIEW DON'T FORGET 


	4. Recovery and Exploration

A/N: I changed the setting, instead of New York I changed where Peter lived to Philadelphia.  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter Four: Recovery and Exploration  
  
She opened her eyes, one, then two, blinking slowly, circling the room. Sleeping soundly next to the patient was   
a tired Tyler. She tried to move -to talk, to tell him she was ok, but a tube was down her throat.  
  
"Hey your up. I'll go get the doctor," Tyler said as he touched his fiance's hand. She was in isolation, so Tyler was   
dressed all in a gown and gloves. Little Elijah was at home with a friend.   
  
"Hello Doctor, as you can tell the surgery was a success, we'll remove your tube in a couple of days. It'll be   
months before your close to being back to normal, but with exercise and health training you'll be on your way,"   
Val's doctor told her.   
  
Val nodded happily with her head; she was glad to be alive.  
  
*~*  
  
Jamie sat on the plane alone staring out at the clouds. Caitie, being pregnant was unable to fly with him. He   
missed her and the girls terribly.   
  
How could Peter be in jail? In jail for drugs? It just seemed unreal. Jamie was supposed to be the screw up, the   
one who did everything wrong. It seemed odd now, here he sat with a wife, a good job, two daughters and two   
more on the way, while Peter sat in jail.  
  
"Welcome to Philadelphia."   
  
Jamie took a cab and found his way to the police station, where his brother was held. "I'm here for Peter Waite,"   
he told the officer.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Dr. James Waite. I'm his brother. I have his bail money."  
  
The officer nodded.. "Alright this way." Jamie walked down the long, dirty hall of the jail, searching the faces   
for his brother.  
  
"Little brother? He heard behind him as the officer stopped. Peter sat in the room shaking and sweating. He looked   
like a wreck.   
  
"He'll have to stay in town and await his hearing with the judge, We'll notice you."  
  
Jamie nodded. "I posted your bail, let's go." gripping Peter by the arm.  
  
"Good to see you, little brother." Peter said once they got in the car. "How's Caitie. How are my little nieces?"  
  
"Kylie and Maddie are fine. Caitie and I are expecting twins."   
  
"That's great, Jamie. Thanks for the bail."  
  
"No problem. So, stop at your place?"  
  
Peter looked nervous-antsy even. "No Laura kicked me out." Laura had been Peter's girlfriend for years. "What   
happened I'd a thought you two would get married."  
  
"She didn't like how I *changed*" Peter said in a mocking tone.   
  
"Changed?"  
  
"Oh don't look at me like that, I'm- I'm not an addict I just use it a couple of times, to take the edge off."  
  
"I heard you lost your job at the firm." Jamie stated. "Caitie's a lawyer she could help you find some work at other   
firms."  
  
"I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine. I know it looks like my life is a mess right now but it's not really I'm fine.   
Really I am."   
  
Peter edge to the door of his new apartment . It was old and run down, nothing like the apartment of a once   
successful lawyer. "I just need to lay down, you can say at a hotel or something."   
  
"No, I'm staying here with you." How did Peter's life just fall apart like this? Jamie wondered.  
  
"You don't have to. Go home to your wonderful life. I don't need you, Jamie." Peter replied. "I don't need anyone."  
  
"And you need the Heroin? No I'm staying you need help."   
  
*~*   
  
The doctor left after telling Val and Tyler the news. Tyler looked over at Val, glad she was ok, "Elijah us at home   
with Lauren." He told her and she nodded, "Caitie called awhile ago, asking if you were ok. Jamie had told her, and   
I told her that once you woke up I would let her know. And she demaned for you to call her, once you could."  
  
Val just smiled and nodded her head, as of saying ok.  
  
*~*  
  
Caitie was running around the house trying to get the the girls to settle down and get them feed. Just as she was   
about to get them, the phone rang. She hoped it was Jamie with some news on Peter.  
  
Caitie picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Caitie, it's great to hear your voice."  
  
"Kylie and Maddie get to the kitchen now or you wont eat," Caitie screamed that went back to the phone, "Sorry.   
Hank is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it is. Looks like you have your hands full. How have you been?"  
  
"Yeah We're all good. I've got these two monsters keeping me busy and two more on the way." She told Hank,   
smiling at her children.   
  
"That's great, congrats."  
  
"So, what's up? You havn't called in a long time."  
  
"Just calling to talk, I have the day off of work." He told her.   
  
Hank had heard about Val and wanted to know if she was alright. The young but old man, had been absent from   
his friends lives for years now. When his financee Ariana, died in a car crash, he had been left grief striken. Then,   
he could not stand to see his friends; Jamie with Caitie and the kids, Tyler and Val with Elijah, even Brooke had   
someone. Their happiness had made him angry, jealous. Still, now he felt the pains of Ariana's death, but he was   
learning to get on with his life; to reconnect with his friends. And now seemed as good of time as any.   
  
"How's Val?"  
  
"She's made it out of surgery last I heard. I'm still furious that she didn't tell me she was sick, I'm planning to visit   
her later this evening if I can though." Caitie replied. "Say are you in town?"   
  
"Yeah, I am actually."  
  
"Do u want to go over to the hospital with me, the kids and Brooke? "  
  
"Sure, sounds like a plan." Hank replied, joyous that he was included into the circle once more.   
  
"Great. Drop by around 8."  
  
*~*  
  
Jamie lay wide awake, miles away from his wife and family. Peter and Jamie had never been close, but he knew   
that the elder Waite desperatly needed someones- anyones help.  
  
To Jamie, it seemed that their had been no reason for Peter to abuse drugs. I had been a extremly succesful   
lawyer, had a wonderful steady girlfriend, great salary. The life Jamie thought Peter had always wanted.   
  
But, Peter hadn't. Something was missing from it, and he felt it held the key to any possible recovery Peter could   
ever achieve.   
  
Still, as Peter lay shievering and shakeing, Jamie knew that as Peter stayed longer and longer with out the Heroin   
he'd get sicker and sicker, and he'd have to do anything in his power to stop Peter from obtaining that drug.  
  
Jamie also knew something else.  
  
He wondered if maybe he never knew his brother at all.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: Hope u guys liked it. Sorry about the long wait! And please don't forget to review! 


End file.
